Titanium
by Li'lDixonDarlin
Summary: Mackenzie Chauvin and her half-sister, Isabelle Juchereau joined the group when the world first went to shit. They got along with certain people of the group but got along better with the Dixon brothers. How well will they get along with one another? Daryl Dixon/OC ; Merle Dixon/OC ; rated M for the language and future chapters.
1. Tempers Flare

**I know I had this story posted before, but I got a better idea for it so I decided to start it over and repost it. I hope y'all like how I rewrote it!**

**I only own my OCs. I don't own the Walking Dead.**

**Don't judge the accents in this or say anything about them. I live in Louisiana and I know how a Southern accent sounds. As for the last names of my OCs, they're actual Cajun surnames. Also, there will be certain times when either Mackenzie or Isabelle will speak in French so I'll put it in and add the translations after.**

* * *

***No one's POV***

Mackenzie Chauvin laid back in the bed of her truck, her feet and lower legs dangling off the tailgate. The world had gone to shit a week ago and she had thought it was some kind of sick joke but was proved wrong when she saw it with her own two eyes. She had walked out the front door of the small house she shared with her half-sister Isabelle Juchereau when she saw a man biting the face off a woman he had tackled. After seeing that, she quickly ducked back into the house, shut the door and locked it then started a mad dash around the house, grabbing her own bags and started shoving clothes, food and other supplies into them. Isabelle caught her sister rushing around and had asked her what was going on and once Mackenzie explained it to her, Isabelle rushed around and started packing things for herself.

"Mac? You okay?" Isabelle asked, bringing her sister back into the present. Mackenzie turned her head and her green eyes met Isabelle's purple ones.

"I was just thinkin back to when the world went to shit a week ago. How we both reacted." Mackenzie said. Isabelle chuckled dryly then pushed her blonde hair out of her face.

"Never thought the day would come when people would rise up from bein dead and start attackin people." Isabelle said. Mackenzie nodded her head in agreement then brushed her copper hair from her face.

"Well...it appears that God has a sense of humor or somethin." Mackenzie said. Isabelle shrugged her shoulders then hopped up on the tailgate and joined her sister.

"Aye! Hex! Coonass! Y'all c'mere!" Merle Dixon called, his raspy, Georgian accent breaking the sisters of their thoughts. Mackenzie chuckled slightly then pushed herself into a sitting position. Ever since they had joined with several other survivors at an old quarry, the sisters had only gotten along with a select few of the other survivors.

"Whatcha want Merle?" Mackenzie shouted. Even though he was a pretty good distance away, Mackenzie could still see him roll his eyes.

"Just bring yer ass over here! Yer sister too!" Merle called. Mackenzie hopped off the tailgate and landed in a crouch then stood upright.

"C'mon then Izzy Belle. Let's go see what ol' Merle wants." Mackenzie said. Isabelle let out a sigh then hopped down off the tailgate and straightened up then looked at her sister.

"Alright...let's go." Isabelle mumbled. Mackenzie quirked an eyebrow at her sister's mumbling and grinned a bit.

"Ya still like Merle, don'tcha?" Mackenzie asked lowly. The tips of Isabelle's ears went red as well as her cheeks, answering Mackenzie's question.

"Shut up." Isabelle muttered. Mackenzie chuckled then reached out and playfully ruffled her sister's hair; they may have been three years apart with different mothers but that didn't mean they couldn't get along and like one another.

***Daryl's POV***

I rolled my eyes as Merle called the sisters from Louisiana over, not really too sure why he was calling them over when he doesn't get along with people much.

"Merle, why the hell you callin 'em over?" I hissed. Merle looked over his shoulder at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Why the sudden attitude towards 'em li'l baby brotha? They're like us! Rednecks and come from a broken home." Merle commented. I bristled at Merle's comment about the two women coming from a broken home and something inside of me snapped.

"Broken home? They come from a broken home!? They wouldn't know what the hell a broken home was 'less it came up and bit 'em in the ass!" I snapped. Merle turned around completely to face me and I could tell by the way his jaw was clenched that he was starting to get agitated.

"Now you listen here. After what they told us happened with their damn family, theirs was just as broken as ours. They suffered like we did. They have the same daddy but different mamas. Both gals kept their mamas' maiden name instead of gettin their old man's last name. Their step-daddies beat the hell out of 'em cuz they weren't their own flesh and blood. Their mamas were oblivious til they witnessed it themselves then left those sorry bastards." Merle hissed. I growled lowly in my throat, clenching and unclenching my fists, having a stare down with my brother.

"Oh fuck you." I snarled. We continued to have a stare down then out the corner of my eye, I saw both women approach then come to a stop.

"We uh...interruptin somethin?" Mackenzie asked. I grit my teeth then spun around to face her, my temper flaring up and I let my temper loose without thinking.

"I don't know who the hell y'all think y'all are but y'all don't know anythin! Just cuz you're supposedly like us in certain fuckin ways don't mean that we can be all buddy-buddy!" I snapped.

***Mackenzie's POV***

My eyebrows shot up to my hairline at Daryl's exclamation so I looked to Merle, silently asking him what his younger brother's issue was.

"Now Darylina, don't go startin shit." Merle said. Daryl ignored his brother and stepped closer to me, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Neither of y'all know shit about what a hard life is. We had it harder than y'all could ever imagine." Daryl hissed. I clenched my jaw at his tone and flexed my hands, my Cajun temper slowly rising.

"We don't know anythin?" I hissed.

"Hell no y'all don't! Ya wouldn't know what a hard life was 'less it bit ya in the ass!" Daryl snapped. At his comment and tone of voice, something inside of me snapped and before I knew it, my temper boiled over.

"Dieu vous tes un fils de pute stupide!" I snapped in French. Daryl glared at me, his jaw clenching and unclenching and I noticed that Isabelle's eyebrows shot up at my exclamation.

"The hell did she say?" Merle asked. I heard Isabelle clear her throat then she muttered something along the lines of 'you don't wanna know and she's not done ranting.'

"Vous semblez penser que vous tes la seule personne qui a eu le mauvais dans la vie!" I snarled at Daryl.

"The hell did you say?!" Daryl snapped.

"She said 'you seem to think that you are the only one who has had it bad in life'." Isabelle clarified.

"Oh like you know how it is? You seem like you're little miss high and mighty but ya ain't. You ain't better than anyone!" Daryl spat.

"Vous ne savez rien de ce qui est arrivé l'un de nous quand nous étions enfants!" I ranted. I could hear Isabelle translate what I said to Merle but my attention was glued to Daryl and ignoring everything else around us, not realizing that we were gathering a crowd; the other survivors gathering around to see what was going on.

"You're just a dumb bitch." Daryl said. I scoffed at his half ass attempt of telling me off then cracked my knuckles.

"Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement de sauvegarder l'enfer hors tension et descendez ma putain de retour avec votre attitude désolé!" I sniped. Daryl and I glared at one another before I got tired of his attitude and glaring so I turned around and stomped off to cool down and get away from him.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Dieu vous êtes un fils de pute stupide** - _God you are one stupid son of a bitch_

**Vous semblez penser que vous êtes la seule personne qui a eu le mauvais dans la vie** - _You seem to think that you are the only one who has had it bad in life_

**Vous ne savez rien de ce qui est arrivé à l'un de nous quand nous étions enfants** - _You know nothing about what happened to either of us when we were growing up_

**Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement de sauvegarder l'enfer hors tension et descendez ma putain de retour avec votre attitude désolé** - _Why don't you just back the hell off and get off my damn back with your sorry attitude_


	2. Of Tadpole Catching & Confrontations

**Here's the next chapter of Titanium!**

**I only own my OCs.**

* * *

***Isabelle's POV***

I watched my younger half sister walk off and I knew that Daryl had struck a nerve with her. Sure, it had struck a nerve with me as well but I wasn't going to get fired up about it; Mackenzie had it harder than I did anyway. I let out a frustrated sigh then turned my attention to Daryl.

"Look, I'm not about to bitch at ya but...ya don't know what either of us have been through in life. Ya don't know what kinda life we've had growin up. I didn't know her for years til I was sixteen and she was thirteen when my mama and I moved to Pierre Part where Mackenzie and her mama lived. We became their next door neighbors and I realized that we looked alike and we both asked our mothers 'bout it and we were shocked to find out that we're sisters. We hated one another for a long while. I never found out what happened to her as a kid til a year or so ago. She kept it quiet and so did her mama." I explained. Daryl turned his attention from Mackenzie's retreating back to me, his blue eyes meeting my purple ones.

"So fuckin what lady. That don't mean nothin." Daryl snapped.

"Daryl, you don't know what all she's been through. Think for a damn minute will ya baby brotha?" Merle said. I flickered my gaze between Merle and Daryl, watching the brothers to make sure neither would try to kill the other.

"How the hell would ya know what a bad life is like? You look like ya came from a damn good family." Daryl said, finally turning to face me.

"All I'm gonna say is my mama never had the best choice in men after mine and Kenzie's daddy hauled ass. I got slapped 'round by a couple of 'em. That's all I'mma say on the matter. I'm not gonna tell Mackenzie's story. That's hers to tell when she wants to tell it." I said. Before Daryl could say anything on the matter, I walked away from the Dixons to either go find Mackenzie or go talk to Miranda Morales.

"Aye, sugartits!" Merle called. I rolled my eyes but stopped in my tracks, waiting for the elder Dixon to catch up.

"What Merle?" I asked once he was beside me.

"What really happened to ya?" Merle asked.

"That's a story for another time Merle." I said.

***Mackenzie's POV***

I trekked through the woods then walked down to the lake, hoping like hell that I'd cool down from arguing with Daryl.

"Hey, Mackenzie! Come play in the water with us!" Carl Grimes called, waving me over. I looked up at the young boy and smiled a bit then my gaze drifted to his mother, who was giving me a look like she didn't like that idea. I chuckled to myself then walked down towards the water, ignoring the looks Lori was giving me then I plopped down in the dirt near the edge of the water.

"What y'all doin?" I drawled, glancing at the four kids.

"We're tryin to catch some tadpoles!" Louis Morales answered with a grin. My lips twitched into a wide grin and I remembered my days back in Louisiana, catching frogs and tadpoles as a kid.

"Really now? Would y'all like some help? I did this as a kid." I said. The four kids looked at one another then back at me, all of them grinning.

"Yes please!" Eliza chimed. I chuckled then pulled off my steel toed cowboy boots and socks then rolled up my jeans legs and waded into the water.

"Alright, do y'all have a bucket?" I asked. Carl nodded his head then held up a blue pail with a little bit of water in it. I nodded my head then waded a little farther into the water and glanced around the clear blue water then grinned, motioning the kids forward.

"What do we do?" Carl asked, ready to learn.

"Ya gotta keep real still in the water and look close." I said lowly. The kids nodded then followed my lead as my eyes darted around the clear water, searching for tadpoles. When I spotted some, I slowly moved my hands towards the water then scooped them up and whistled for Carl. He came forward so I put the tadpoles in the pail and the kids peered into the bucket to see how many I caught.

"Cool! We've got a lot!" Louis grinned.

"Thank you." Sophia said softly.

"No problem at all kids." I smiled. I headed walked out of the water with the kids following behind me

"That was fun!" Eliza grinned. I chuckled at their excitement and enthusiasm then walked over to my boots and plopped back down. The kids walked back towards the camp area chattering away and I smiled a bit, glad to help them. I glanced up as they walked away with Carol and they waved at me so I smiled and waved back.

"Mackenzie?" Lori said. I refrained from rolling my eyes then wiped off my feet then pulled my socks back on my feet and shoved my feet into my cowboy boots. I dusted myself off then slowly strolled over to Lori, not really wanting to talk to the woman.

"Yeah Lori?" I drawled. Lori brushed her dark hair from her face then crossed her arms over her chest, frowning deeply at me.

_"If she keeps this up, her face will get stuck like that!" _I thought.

"Did you hear what I said?" Lori griped. I shook myself from my thoughts and gave her a sheepish grin.

"Whoops. My bad." I said.

"I said I don't need you teaching my son how to be a wild man." Lori sneered. My eyebrows shot up at her comment and my lips twitched into a wry smile.

"Really? You honestly think I'm teaching your son to be 'wild' as you put it? No. I was just teaching the kids how to catch tadpoles like they were trying to do. You know...teaching the kids to be KIDS." I said evenly.

"That's not your job. It's the job of us **mothers**." Lori said, putting emphasis on mothers.

"I'm aware of that but do you know how to do what the kids asked me to help them with?" I questioned. When she didn't answer, I smiled in triumph and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I didn't think so." I said. I turned away from Lori and headed back towards the camp area to take a brief nap to try to ease the tension headache I felt trying to hit.


	3. Big Time Argument

**Been a while! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been plannin it out. Sorry for the wait!**

**I only own my OCs.**

* * *

***No one's POV***

Mackenzie walked back to the camp, ignoring Isabelle trying to call her over and ducked into her tent. Mackenzie laid down on her sleeping bag and closed her eyes, hoping to drift off to sleep. As soon as her eyes closed, Mackenzie heard the sounds of the tent flap being moved and she knew that all thoughts she had of taking a nap were thrown out the window immediately.

"Mac?" Isabelle said, stepping into the tent. Mackenzie stifled a groan but lifted her head up to look at her sister.

"What?" Mackenzie asked. Mackenzie watched Isabelle as she chewed on her bottom lip, her purple eyes darting around.

"Never mind...sorry I bothered you." Isabelle said. Mackenzie huffed and shook her head a bit then sat up.

"Naw, what's wrong Izzy? I know ya had a reason to come in here. What's up?" Mackenzie said. Isabelle walked towards her sister then sat on the ground across from her, Indian style.

"Why did you let what Daryl said get to ya?" Isabelle asked. Mackenzie's eyebrows shot up at Isabelle's question; wondering if her sister had smacked her head hard on something and became concussed.

"'Scuse me?" Mackenzie said.

***Mackenzie's POV***

Isabelle shrugged at my comment then pushed her hair back from her face. I grit my teeth in irritation and narrowed my eyes at her.

"I mean, you're old enough to let that slide or you SHOULD be." Isabelle said. I took in a deep breath then let it out slowly, mentally counting to ten so I wouldn't lose my temper.

"How 'bout ya get the hell outta here, yeah? Just leave me be." I practically growled. Isabelle narrowed her eyes at me and I knew that shit was about to hit the fan between us.

"Or what? Huh?" Isabelle sneered.

"I'm gettin real tired of you and yer motherfuckin bullshit Isabelle Rose." I sniped.

"Well I'm gettin tired of your bitchy ass attitude Mackenzie Nicole." Isabelle spat. I rolled my eyes then got up and walked out of my tent, eager to get away from my older sister but I had no such luck; she followed me out, apparently not through arguing with me.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Isabelle snapped.

"What the fuck do you want from me!?" I yelled, spinning around to face her.

"You let every little fuckin thing get to you! You need to let go!" Isabelle shouted. At her words, what little restraint I had on my temper snapped and I exploded.

"Let it go? LET IT GO?! You don't know a fuckin think 'bout what happened to me as a fuckin kid! You had a fuckin good life! I didn't! All you got to complain about is the fact that yer daddy shacked up wit my mama and I was born!" I exploded. Isabelle scoffed and rolled her eyes then put her hands on her hips. I glanced around briefly and realized that everyone had essentially stopped what they were doing to watch the argument between Isabelle and myself; I suddenly felt like I was in a soap opera like my maw-maw used to watch.

"It's all about you, isn't it? Well you know what? I wish my daddy had never met your sorry ass mama! That way you wouldn't have been born as my fuckin half sister and I wouldn't have to put up with your sorry ass!" Isabelle spat. I stopped staring at the ground and snapped my head up to look at her.

"The fuck did you just say?" I said lowly.

"You heard me! I'm sick and tired of you! I wish like hell I wasn't your sister." Isabelle sneered. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach at her words and I heard a couple of gasps and a few murmurs start to float around from the others.

"Well fuck you too ya stupid bitch. I wish you and yer mama had never came 'round to Louisiana and found me and my mama! We were better off without knowin y'all." I snapped.

* * *

**Uh oh, problems between sisters! Stay tuned to find out what happens next!**


	4. Cooling Down

**Here's chapter 4 of Titanium. This chapter has implied sexual content. Don't like don't read.**

**I do not own the song lyrics used in this story. ****_When Irish Eyes Are Smiling_**** belongs to the writer (idk who) and ****_Running Blind_**** belongs to Godsmack.**

**I only own my OCs!**

* * *

***No one's POV***

Isabelle stormed off towards the woods, muttering and swearing under her breath. The other survivors stood there in shock; wondering what the hell they had just heard.

"Someone needs to go after her. It ain't safe for her to be by herself out there." Shane said.

"I'll go after her." Merle drawled. Daryl shot his brother a look but didn't say anything as his brother walked off. Mackenzie broke herself out of her angry thoughts and caught the others staring.

"The hell are y'all starin at?" Mackenzie snapped. Everyone jumped at her sudden outburst then went back to what they had been doing before the sisters started arguing.

***Daryl's POV***

I watched Mackenzie storm away from her tent and watched as she climbed on top of the RV to join Dale in keeping watch. I narrowed my eyes in thought, wondering what the hell they could've been arguing about but dismissed that thought.

***Mackenzie's POV***

"Do you mind if I join ya up here, Dale?" I asked once I reached the top of the RV ladder.

"Not one bit Mackenzie." Dale said. I climbed onto the top of the RV then sat next to him Indian style.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but...are you alright?" Dale asked. I let out a sigh and ruffled my hair slightly then turned my head to look at him.

"I'm guessin we should've been elsewhere to argue, huh?" I questioned.

"I'm not asking that my dear. I'm just askin if you're okay. Your sister said some things that I'm sure hit you really hard emotionally." Dale said. I let out a shaky sigh and swallowed thickly, knowing Dale had hit the nail on the head.

"Yes sir...it did." I said softly. I felt a hand on my shoulder so I glanced over and saw Dale's hand sitting on my left shoulder so I smiled softly.

"It'll get better between the two of you; I'm sure of it." Dale said.

"I hope you're right Dale...I hope you're right." I sighed. I laid back against the roof of the RV and stared up at the bright blue sky then let out a sigh.

"It'll be alright honey. You can sing if you want to...and don't try to lie and say you can't. I've heard ya singin before." Dale said. I chuckled dryly then wet my lips, thinking of what song I wanted to sing.

**"There's a tear in your eye, and I'm wondering why**

**For it should never be there at all**

**With such a pow'r in your smile, sure a stone you'd beguile**

**So there's never a teardrop should fall**

**When your sweet lilting laughter's like some fairy song**

**And your eyes twinkle bright as can be**

**You should smile all the while and all other times smile**

**And for now, smile a smile for me**

**When Irish eyes are smiling**

**Sure, 'tis like the morn in Spring**

**In the lilt of Irish laughter**

**You can hear the angels sing**

**When Irish hearts are happy**

**All the world seems bright and gay**

**And when Irish eyes are smiling**

**Sure, they steal your heart away**

**For your smile is a part of the love in your heart**

**And it makes even sunshine more bright**

**Like the linnet's sweet song, crooning all the day long**

**Comes your laughter and light**

**For the Springtime of life is the sweetest of all**

**There is ne'er a real care or regret**

**And while Springtime is ours throughout all of youth's hours**

**Let us smile each chance we get."**

Once I finished singing, Dale started clapping but I heard more clapping from down below so I twisted onto my stomach and peered over the edge of the RV and smiled shyly when I saw Lori, Jim, Carol; though she stopped when Ed glared at her, Jacqui, T-Dog and the Morales family clapping.

"Sing us another one!" Miranda called. I chuckled slightly then wracked my brain, trying to think of another song to sing since they liked the first one so much.

**"Can't find the answers**  
**I've been crawling on my knees**  
**Looking for anything**  
**To keep me from drowning**  
**Promises have been turned to lies**  
**Can't even be honest inside**  
**Now I'm running backward**  
**Watching my life wave me goodbye**

**Running blind**  
**I'm running blind**  
**Somebody help me see I'm running blind**

**Searching for nothing**  
**Wondering if I'll change**  
**I'm trying everything**  
**But everything still stays the same**  
**I thought if I showed you I could fly**  
**Wouldn't need anyone by my side**  
**Now I'm running backwardWith broken wings I know I'll die**

**Running blind**  
**I'm running blind**  
**Somebody help me see I'm running blind**  
**Running blind**  
**Running blind**  
**Running blind**

**I can't find the answers**  
**I've been crawling on my knees**  
**Looking for anything**  
**To keep me from drowning**  
**I'm running blind**  
**Running blind**  
**Running blind**  
**Running blind**  
**Running blind**  
**Running blind**  
**Running blind**  
**Running blind**  
**Running blind..."**

I finished singing Godsmack's _Running Blind_ and heard clapping again, making me smile brightly.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you do before the apocalypse happened?" Dale questioned.

"No, I don't mind you asking. I was an archery teacher and I taught a class at the local gun range but I hunted in my spare time so...yeah." I said.

"So you're good with both bows and guns." Dale stated.

"I am." I said.

***Isabelle's POV***

I paced back and forth in the woods, muttering to myself and swearing under my breath at Mackenzie.

"Ya keep that up and you'll make a trench, sugar tits." a raspy voice said. I turned around and rolled my eyes when I saw Merle leaning against a tree.

"The hell do you want Merle? Did she send you?" I sneered.

"Hell naw, yer sister didn't send me. I decided to come talk to ya on my own. Makin sure ya weren't comin out here and scarin away the game that Darylina and I hunt to bring back to the camp." Merle drawled. I scoffed and rolled my eyes again then crossed my arms over my chest, shifting my stance.

"Like I'm 'sposed to believe that bullshit." I said.

"Well, believe it or not, I ain't goin anywhere." Merle drawled. I went back to pacing and I could hear Merle snort and could practically picture him roll his eyes at my behavior. After a while, I felt hands on my waist and I froze in my tracks and felt a shiver go up my spine at his touch.

"What...the hell are ya doin Merle?" I asked softly.

"I'm gonna get ya to relax." Merle rumbled.


	5. These Nightmares Won't Let Me Rest

**Here's chapter 5 of Titanium.**

**This chapter is rated M for Dixon language, hints at sexual content, mentions of child abuse & mentions of molestation. **

**I only own my OC(s)!**

* * *

***Daryl's POV***

I finished cleaning my crossbow then slung it over my shoulder and started for the woods to go hunt so the camp would have some food. Merle wasn't back yet so I'm assuming that he was still out in the woods somewhere, talking to Isabelle. I shrugged off my brother not being around and started my trek into the woods. As I was walking, I heard a moan which made me roll my eyes; I figured that Lori and Shane had snuck away from everyone else to have a quick fuck out in the woods. I continued on my way and nearly choked on my own spit when I heard the familiar rasp of Merle's voice.

_"Son of a bitch! He's out here fuckin 'round with Isabelle...I better steer clear of 'em or else he'll fuckin tease me to no end or nag at me to come join em."_ I thought. I quickly changed direction and headed to another part of the woods to hunt for game as well as avoid the sight of my brother fucking Mackenzie's older sister.

***Mackenzie's POV***

I yawned again then rubbed my eyes, shifting around on the roof of the RV and caught Dale's attention.

"If you're tired, you can go in the RV and take a nap if you need to." Dale offered. I started to decline his offer but yawned again, making him give me a pointed look.

"Okay...I'll go nap." I mumbled. Dale chuckled slightly and I saw him nod from the corner of my eye. I made my way down the ladder then lifted my arms up to stretch then grunted when my arms and back popped. I walked into the RV then to where the bed is and laid down on it and shifted around a bit to get comfortable. Once I was comfortable, I drifted off to sleep.

_***Nightmare flashback; no one's POV***_

_Six year old Mackenzie Chauvin ran barefoot down the hallway of her one story home in fear. Her mother's boyfriend of three months was there and he was drunk as hell and looking for something to put his hands on and Mackenzie was his perfect target. She ducked into her mama's room and ran to the closet, opened the door then shimmied her way in there, hiding amongst her mama's clothes. She heard the heavy footsteps of Luther getting closer to her mother's room so she shifted further back into the closet, hoping he wouldn't think to look in the closet._

_"It's okay Kenzie. He won't find you here."__ Mackenzie thought to herself. She chewed on her lower lip and her eyes got big when she heard Luther's footsteps enter her mama's room._

_"Mackenzie! Come out, come out wherever you are ya little brat!" Luther ranted drunkenly. Mackenzie bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying or whimpering then pulled her knees up to her chest. She heard his footsteps getting closer to the closet and swallowed. Her breath caught in her throat and she thought for a moment that he was about to leave the room when he suddenly flung the closet door open and set his sights on her, making her scream out in fear._

_***Progress to age nine***_

_When Crystal found out about Luther beating her little girl, she left him and waited a while before dating again. Mackenzie shifted nervously as her mama talked to a man that had helped her with her groceries in the super market. She wasn't too sure about this man; what if he was like Luther and beat her?_

_"Mitchell, this is my daughter Mackenzie. Say hi to Mitchell sweetie." Crystal said, placing a hand on Mackenzie's shoulder. Mackenzie slowly lifted her gaze to meet Mitchell's and even though he had a smile on his face, she could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn't want to talk to her._

_"Hello." Mackenzie said softly._

_"Hello sweetheart." Mitchell said._

_***Five months later***_

_Crystal walked into her home and noticed that it was way too quiet in her home. Mackenzie was usually watching television in the living room or singing some song she heard on the radio and Mitchell was usually complaining on the phone but there was no noise in her house and that worried her._

_"Kenzie? Sweetie?" Crystal called out. She heard rustling in the living room so she placed her coat on the hanger in the front hallway then made her way to the living room. She walked slowly and cautiously, in case someone had broken in. When she reached the living room, her temper rose when she saw Mitchell sprawled out on the couch, a fifth of Jim Beam clutched in his hand and another one on the floor._

_"Mitchell!" Crystal snapped. Mitchell jumped at the sound of Crystal's voice and fell off the couch with a grunt. He slowly lifted himself up and his glossy eyes met Crystal's narrowed greys._

_"Crysthal. Y-You're home...e-early." Mitchell slurred, hiccuping as he spoke. Crystal grit her teeth and placed her hands on her hips._

_"Where the hell is Mackenzie?" Crystal ground out._

_"W-Who?" Mitchell questioned, brow furrowed. Crystal snorted and rolled her eyes, refraining from hitting him as hard as she could._

_"My daughter." Crystal said. A light seemed to click on in Mitchell's head then he gave Crystal a drunken smile._

_"I s...ent the whiny little brat up to her r-r-room. She broke somethink of mine so...um...I shent her to her room...a-after I bu...sted her ass." Mitchell hiccuped. Warning flags popped up left and right in Crystal's head so she immediately ran to check on her daughter._

_"Kenzie!? Mackenzie!" Crystal called out. She shoved open Mackenzie's bedroom door and looked around, trying to find her daughter. Crystal slowly walked into her daughter's room and her eyes scanned around, trying desperately to find her. Hearing a whimpering noise in the closet, Crystal walked over to her daughter's closet and felt her heart break at the sight but her anger rise at her boyfriend. Mackenzie's lower lip was split, her nose was trickling blood and Crystal could see bruises beginning to form on Mackenzie's arms and left cheek._

_"I'm sorry Mama..." Mackenzie cried. Crystal sighed then knelt down in front of her daughter, gently wiping tears from her cheeks._

_"You did nothin wrong, mon petit ange. Come on, let's get you to the doctor then I'll call the cops on Mitch." Crystal said._

_***Two years later***_

_After Crystal had Mitchell arrested for child abuse, she decided that she didn't need anyone but her family in her life so she didn't try dating again but she was also shocked to find out that Mitchell had molested Mackenzie when she had taken her to the hospital so she didn't want to risk that kind of emotional trauma on her daughter again. Crystal watched as her daughter withdrew into herself instead of playing with her cousins like she usually did. Crystal sighed, knowing that her daughter was still suffering from the abuse she had suffered in her young life at the hands of her own boyfriends who she thought wouldn't do that sort of harm to her daughter._

_"Ma fille, I know you're tryin everything for your baby girl but maybe she needs l'amour de toute sa famille." Isabeau Chauvin said to her daughter. Crystal sighed then tore her gaze from her daughter to look at her mother._

_"Je sais maman. But she's withdrawin into herself. Je ne sais pas quoi faire." Crystal sighed. Isabeau placed a gentle hand on her daughter's arm and looked towards her copper haired granddaughter._

_"Elle est fort petite fille. Just like her mama." Isabeau smiled._

_***End dreaming***_

Mackenzie bolted into a sitting position, her breathing heavy and her forehead wet from a cold sweat.

"You alright darlin?" Jacqui asked softly from where she was seated. Dale had heard Mackenzie's soft crying from inside the RV and had asked Jacqui to go sit with the young woman until she woke up.

"I'm...I'm okay. I...just had a nightmare." Mackenzie said slowly.

"About?" Jacqui questioned. Mackenzie let out a slow breath, pushing her hair off her forehead.

"My childhood. I was abused by two of my mama's boyfriends when I was little. My family helped me pull through it since mama couldn't afford to take me to a child therapist." Mackenzie revealed.

"And the argument with Isabelle...?" Jacqui trailed.

"Triggered the nightmares I guess." Mackenzie sighed.

* * *

**translations:**

**mon petit ange - my little angel**

**ma fille - my daughter**

**l'amour de toute sa famille - love from her whole family**

**Je sais maman - I know mama**

**Je ne sais pas quoi faire - I don't know what to do**

**elle est fort petite fille - she's a strong little girl**


End file.
